Kaizoku queen
by yamiyugi5602
Summary: despues de que luffy se vuelve rey de los piratas, la banda se separa por razones de salud, al llegar a cocoyashi luffy se le declara a nami... capitulo 1 editado solo un poquito


Category: One Piece

Parings: LuNa, Zoro etc…

Caps: 3

Autora: YaMi MaYrA

--------------------------------

Disclaimer: los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad son del fantastico Eichiro Oda-sensei (bueno solo Sayu y riku eso sin son mio…)

NA: espero que les guste mucho este fic… es el primero y espero que no el ultimo fanfic no yaoi que escribo…. ¿Sera que solo me gusta esta pareja hetero? Es muy extraño jajaja pero pues si les gusta el yaoi tengo otros fics en mi perfil…. Porfavor dejen reviews con cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, todo se vale jajajaja

--------------------------------

"bien aquí estamos…. Me duele mucho esto pero no hay mas que pueda hacer, ya la tuve con migo durante mas de 5 años es hora que pueda tener una vida tranquila con su hermana…. La vida que nunca pudo tener" –esos eran los pensamientos del capitán de sombreo de paja-

-mira hacia allá Luffy, es Cocoyashi –dijo feliz la navegante al saber que estaban cerca de su casa-

-eso es genial Nami –comento el ya no tan niño Luffy, ahora después de 5 años de viajes y peleas estaba mas alto y musculoso era todo un hombre de 22 años aunque aun conservaba su inocencia característica (ya no tan evidente) llevaba el pelo un poco mas largo que sobresalía bastante debajo de ese sombrero de paja viejo que aun portaba, (como el de Ace) - estoy feliz de que por fin vuelvas a ver a tu hermana y al osan del molino –fingiendo una sonrisa

-es verdad extraño mucho a Nojiko… "no me quiero separar de ti capitán pero creo que es lo mejor, tu salud no es buena como para seguir navegando, por eso tomamos esta decisión…. La de volver a casa, para que tu puedas descansar" –mirando de reojo a Luffy mientras fingía mirar como se acercaban a la costa a bordo del Sunny-

-estoy segura de que ella también espera ansiosa tu regreso Nami –le dijo Robin adivinando los pensamiento de su nakama- y espero llevarme bien con ella "yo tampoco quiero separarme de mi capitán pero las circunstancias lo ameritan"

-lo harás ya veras Robin –consoló el mugiwara ajeno a la preocupación de sus chicas- y si no, siempre puedes ir a viajar con migo de nuevo neh, ¡iremos por Zoro! –sonríe-

-por supuesto capitán, -ahora Robin toda una mujer madura a sus 33 años no se veía tan grande parecía conservarse muy bien pues seguía viéndose igual a antes excepto por algunas canas en su negro cabello al parecer pronto seria igual a su madre, solo que era aun mas sabia- "lo lamento tanto Luffy, pero aun que no me lleve bien con Nojiko me quedare un tiempo y esperare aquí a mi Zoro, lo importante es que descanses y no que fuerces mas a tu cuerpo protegiéndonos… se que te duele al igual que a nosotros separarnos de ti, pero es por tu bien"

-¡¡¡bien chicas bajemos!!!! –Grito Luffy desde la orilla del barco donde acaban de bajar ancla-

-"eres lindo como siempre" –pensó la arqueóloga al ver la sonrisa que Luffy les dedico antes de bajar del barco-

-"que extraño, me siento como que entre mareado y cansado… debe de ser la presión, no quiero sepárame de Nami o de Robin… en realidad no lo quería hacer de ninguno pero insistieron demasiado en regresar a sus casas, talvez ya no soy tan buen capitán… o solo están cansados del mar…. No lo se"

.-.-

Al bajar del barco observaron como la aldea había progresado se podían ver niños corres de un lado a otro por en medio de las calles y a algunas señoras cuidándolos desde su patio delantero

-se ven tan felices –dijo sonriendo Nami- nunca pensé en ver esta villa así de viva "esto es gracias a ti mi Luffy nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por mi… eres único rey de los piratas"

-bien Nami vayamos a tu casa "tu puedes Luffy… dile que le prometes que se verán pronto… que la extrañaras al igual que a todos los demás…pero que la visitaras al igual que a tus otros nakamas… y que de igual manera tu estarán tu villa por si quiere ir a visitarte… no la hagas sentir mal demostrando que te sientes mal por dejarlas… no las hagas sentirse culpables de su decisión ellas se merecen estar felices y tranquilas" –caminando mientras pensaba en eso pronto y sin darse cuenta estaban muy cerca de la casa de Nojiko y las chicas hablaban felices delante de el, se sentía cada vez mas triste y podía percibir también como los ojos se le aguaban se sentía muy mal hasta fiebre le daba de solo pensarlo… ¿o no era eso? -bah, es la presión- se dijo a si mismo

-¿dijiste algo Luffy? –pregunto Nami mirándolo haciendo así que Robin también lo mirara atenta

- ¿te sientes bien? –preguntaron las chicas que al mismo tiempo se acercaron a el-

-si, ¿por que la pregunta chicas? –les dijo mostrándoles una sonrisa pero la verdad no se veía muy bien al contrario se veía débil, y parecía estar apunto de llorara además de estar muy sonrojado- caminemos…

"se ve muy mal… sabia que esta era la decisión correcta, su salud no es muy buena en este momento" –se lamento la morena-oye capitán, ¿te has estado tomando las medicinas que te dio doctor-san?

-Ah…. –algo desorientado se sentía débil pero no quería dejarse vencer delante de las chicas- ¡¡¡¡noooo!!!! Saben horrible y son enooooormeees -dijo exagerando una seña de manos…

-¿¿eres tonto o que?? Te dijimos lo importante que era que las tomaras ¡¡idiota!! No importa te las tomaras ahora –dijo pasando uno de los brazos de Luffy por sobre su hombro para caminar ya que parecía que se caería en cualquier momento- eh… Robin ayúdame a meterlo a casa por favor –mientras comenzaba a caminar estirando a Luffy- "que bien se siente estas bajo su abrazo… que digo este no es momento de eso el esta mal" –bueno ojos acuosos y fiebre no era una buena señal -

-NAMIIII –salio Nojiko corriendo los había visto por la ventana que ya estaban cerca y por eso había corrido a recibirlos a decir verdad se había extrañado que el chico de goma la abrazara a ella y a Robin por los hombros… hacia pensar mal a cualquiera en especial por que los piratas no tienen respeto por nada- ¡¡woa!! ¿Estas bien Luffy-kun? –pregunto la chica al acercarse mas y observar bien el estado del chico que respiraba con dificultad y luchaba por no dejarse caer arriba de Nami y Robin

-Nojiko, ayúdale a Robin a meter a Luffy a la casa por favor, voy a ir al barco por su medicina –la verdad pensó en decir alguna grosería para referirse a su capitán pero recordó las palabras de Zoro cuando estaban en Water Seven y decidió guardarle algo de respeto al menos delante de la gente después de todo era el gran monkey D. Luffy el rey de los piratas-

-si... –contesto ella para acercarse a el e intentar tomarlo-

-estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme –sudando- mucho gusto en verte de nuevo "cuñada" Nojiko –se apoyaba un poco mas en Robin que no hizo ningún comentario- "solo un poco mas cuerpo por favor no me hagas quedar como un debilucho delante de ella por favor" se rogó a si mismo- ella es Nico Robin mi nakama y mi arqueóloga –las presento y ellas solo se miraron un momento y sonrieron eso era un buen comienzo-

-entren por favor –abriéndoles las puertas de la casa, y conduciéndolos a través de la casa hasta lo que parecía ser la habitación de Nami- recuéstate ahí no te ves nada bien mugiwara…preparare algo de te para cuando te sientas mejor…me acompañas Robin-san –saliendo así la habitación seguida de Robin-

-al llegar al comedor vieron entrar corriendo a Nami y pasar junto a ellas sin saludarlas

-parece preocupada por el capitán –comento Nojiko de manera despreocupada mientras se sentaba en la mesa y Robin la imitaba- ¿tan buen capitán es ese chico despistado?

-creo que sus acciones hablan por si mismas…–sonrió la arqueóloga- Nos ha salvado a todos infinidad de veces

-.

-Luffy –dijo la navegante al entrar corriendo a su cuarto y mirándolo fijamente ya que se encontraba sentado en la cama de ella mirándola con una sonrisa- te traje tus medicinas –mostrando varios botecitos de colores y un termo azul-

-ah, gracias Nami… lamento haber arruinado tu rencuentro con Nojiko –tomándose las pastillas- "arg… odio estas tontas pastillas y también a esta tonta enfermedad,… me alejaron de mis nakamas"

-no seas tonto Luffy, no me has arruinado nada aun así es genial ver de nuevo a Nojiko, esta es mi habitación, así que si quieres puedes recostarte y dormir un rato –sonriendo- "te ves tan lindo mirándome de esa manera"

-no tengo sueño, no te preocupes Nami… "Esto es mentira me muero de sueño, estas tontas medicinas me dan sueño" ya me siento mejor, y me gustaría bajar a disculparme con tu hermana por llegar así, en este estado, y quiero estar presente cuando le digas que Robin se quedara un tiempo con ustedes, "al menos hasta que Zoro vuelva por ella"

-esta bien Luffy bajemos "ay eres taaan tierno, me encanta cuando intentas no preocuparnos… se bien que tienes sueño pues esa medicina también es un calmante… pero me encanta complacerte"

-.-.-.- -

-oh, capitán, ¿te sientes mejor? –Pregunto la arqueóloga al verlo entrar con una expresión cansada y dejarse caer en una silla-

-SIP "¡¡¡nooo!!! Me duele hasta el alma" -sonríe-

-bienvenido de nuevo, rey pirata –hablo de repente Nojiko-

-jejeje gracias Nojiko

-y ¿donde están tus nakamas? Solo veo a ellas dos contigo –le dijo de manera picara lo cual no entendió pero Nami y Robin si por lo cual se sonrojaron-

-si, solo somos nosotros 3 –Nojiko se sorprendió "sigue siendo muy inocente, o ¿no le importa lo que le digan?"- hemos estado viajando solos desde hace 1 mes… -contesto como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo que un hombre viajara a solas con dos hermosas mujeres durante tanto tiempo-

-ah, y donde están tus nakamas, ¿Zoro, Sanji y el narizón entrometido? –pregunto interesada- y los otros a quienes no conozco-

-ah, Usopp, chopper y Franky los hemos llevado a sus islas, Y a los demás, a donde me lo han pedido -cambiando a una expresión seria de tristeza- "se han alejado de mi… no soy un buen capitán"

-ey,… Nojiko, hablando de esto, Robin se va a quedar un tiempo a vivir aquí, -intentando cambiar el tema por la expresión de su amor-

-bien, -la mira y sonríe- bienvenida a la familia Nico Robin

-gracias… "woo eso fue fácil, en el fondo quería irme con Luffy, pero… esto también es genial" –sonriendo a Nojiko de manera agradecida-

-lo ves Luffy, te lo dije ¡¡todo esta bien!! –Dice Nami emocionada volteando a verlo pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormido arriba de sus brazos cruzados y respiraba con tranquilidad-

-hey Nami ¡¡que lindo es tu novio!! –Acariciándole la cabeza- dime ¿cuantos años tiene?

-22 y no es mi novio Nojiko "y no es por que yo no lo desee" –se sonroja-. Y por favor no digas esas cosas ¿que tal si te escucha? ¡¡¡Que pena!!!

-wow ¿22 ne? Pero si se ve idéntico a la última vez que vinieron, su único cambio es el pelo y su cuerpo –acariciando su cabello y mejillas de manera maternal- su cara sigue igual de tierna e inocente

-Nami –susurro el joven rey pero fue en tan bajo volumen que ninguna de las tres mujeres lo escucho- te quiero

-¿y bien?... –las dos chicas la miraron con sorpresa- ¿me van a contar por que se separaron de sus nakamas y por que o de que esta enfermo el chico?

-ah… bueno imaginaba que ibas a preguntar eso…la razón es que hace 4 años cuando peleamos contra el gobierno en eines lobby invento una técnica llamada gia sekando –tomando de manera distraída la mano de su capitán acariciándola con el pulgar-

-así es, -tomo Robin la palabra- esa técnica en palabras sencillas gastaba mas rápido los nutrientes de la sangre y músculos provocando así heridas internas ya que acelera el metabolismo y solo es capaz de lograrlo por que es de goma de lo contrario tos sus órganos explotarían por la presión -explico de manera seria-

-si, y por esa razón el ha quedado muy débil, pues también ha recibido daño interno en los órganos del estomago –había dejado de acariciar la mano pues el chico había atrapado su mano entre las suyas aun estando dormido- por suerte teníamos al mejor medico del mundo abordo y gracias a sus conocimiento dijo que era posible que se curara pero necesitaría reposo-a Nojiko se le ilumino la cara pues a pesar de que no lo pareciera le tenia mucho aprecio al chico y al parecer también su hermana-

-demooo… lamentablemente no hay descanso para un pirata y menos en el nuevo mundo –dijo Robin algo triste-

-Entiendo… -dijo Nojiko la cual era igual de lista e intuitiva que Nami- por esa razón decidieron separarse y hacer que volviera a su casa tranquilo ¿no?

-si a todos nos dolió decírselo… pero nos dolió aun mas la reacción que tuvo –comento Nami mirando por la ventana de la cocina la cual mostraba como ya había bajado el sol señal de que estaba por anochecer "falta poco para que Luffy despierte diciendo que tiene hambre" sonrió la pelirroja ante este pensamiento-

_-oigan chicos –hablo franky entrando a la cocina del Sunny donde estaban todos excepto el capitán, el cual se había sentido cansado y había decidido tomar una ducha para "refrescarse para la cena"- ¿han visto como ha estado Luffy últimamente? La verdad creo que deberíamos de hacerle descansar por la fuerza y lo que comente la vez pasada nos viene como anillo al dedo, debemos separarnos… temporalmente _

_Se hizo un silencio general en la habitación donde todos miraban hacia franky_

_-se me ha quitado el hambre –dijo Zoro de repente y se levanto para salir de la habitación- voy a la torre de vigía,_

_-oi marimo, se que es duro decir esto… pero creo que franky tiene razón todos hemos visto como se pone Luffy, cuando olvida tomar sus medicamentos por varios días… incluso sin que pelee, no quiero ni imaginarme cuando no los tome y tengamos una batalla importante… ¡¡¡ACASO QUIERES VERLO MORIR JOVEN!!! –le grito Sanji al espadachín antes de que saliera de la cocina el cual solo volteo y le regreso una mirada llena de odio pero también de dolor, sabia que tenia razón, pero no quería ver triste a su capitán, pues el era su mejor amigo-_

_Todos los miraron esperando una pelea, pero esta no sucedió, solo se miraron hasta que Zoro se dio media vuelta y tomo la perilla de la puerta._

_-se que tienes razón, Sanji, pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver en esto, si el lo acepta me iré, en cambio si me lo pide me quedare con el todo lo que sea posible… -dijo sin levantar la voz y mirando a Robin con expresión de culpa- piensa también en lo que el va a sentir… hace apenas 3 semanas que es el rey pirata y ya toda la marina esta sobre el, también los otros piratas, su abuelo,¿ y encima su banda lo abandona? No se me hace justo… -dijo para finalmente salir de la habitación dejando a todos sin habla-_

_-.-.-.-._

_-hola chicos… ¿que sucede? –Pregunto extrañado el capitán al verlos a todos con esa cara- mmm… ¿Zoro ya termino de comer?? –sentándose en medio de Robin y Nami._

_-Luffy… -comenzó a hablar Sanji- tenemos que decirte algo importante… -en lo que el trataba de mantener sus nervios bajo control el capitán del barco lo miraba curioso haciendo desaparecer misteriosamente la comida de los otros platos-… hemos platicado todos como equipo y creemos que debemos separarnos… por un tiempo tu sabes… para volver a casa y ver a nuestros amigos, y después volver y… _

_-tranquilo Sanji, ya entendí,-lo interrumpió el capitán notando que Sanji comenzaba a desvariar- tienes razón, todos la tienen,- sin levantar la mirada de su plato y bajando hacia el su pedazo de carne a medio terminar-… gracias… por la comida, buenas noches a todos chicos, y no se preocupen, no estoy molesto… solo estoy cansado…… "y triste" –saliendo por fin de la cocina-_

_-Luffy…-escucho la voz de su primer oficial a su lado- ¿estas bien?_

_-claro… por que no he de estarlo –tratando de ocultar el tono quebrado en su voz…-solo estoy algo cansado, buenas noches… Zoro –dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación-_

_-espera… -le dijo el espadachín tomándolo de su muñeca y pegándolo a su pecho en un abrazo- no te preocupes rey pirata…sabes que puedes confiar en mi… no se lo diré a nadie, despreocúpate_

_-Zoro –ahogando un sollozo y dejando salir sus lagrimas- no… no quiero que pienses que soy débil Zoro… -intentado separarse del abrazo asfixiante- déjame estar solo… onegai…_

_-es lo ultimo que pensaría de ti… Luffy… confía en mi… -después de estas palabreas el espadachín pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Luffy dejaba de resistirse y lo abrazaba también liberando así su frustración- te acompaño a tu habitación capitán, debes tomarte tus medicinas, -dando una mirada fulminante a Sanji y Nami que lo miraban por la ventana de la cocina- andando…_

-ah, no me digas que el espadachín sexy es gay… y pareja de tu novio -pregunto Nojiko interesada y con una sonrisa-

-¡¡¡NOOO!!! –grito la arqueóloga a punto de escupir su te para luego taparse la boca casi al instante- yo… gomen…

-¿eh? ¿Ya esta la cena? –pregunto Luffy aun dormido y con los ojos entre abiertos pero sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja-

-¿ah?... no Luffy aun no esta la cena… duerme un poco mas mi hermana te despertara en cuanto este lista –le dijo Nojiko aguantándose la risa-

-bien… pero apúrate Sanji, estoy hambriento –dijo para después dormirse de nuevo-

-hum… parece que aun no lo supera… pobrecillo… ¿a alguno de ustedes se le ocurrió decirle la razón por la cual dejaban la banda? –Pregunto algo enfadada la chica-

-si, Zoro se lo explico en la charla que tuvieron esa noche… -explico Robin estado aun un poco sonrojada por el incidente anterior-

-es su novia… por eso lo sabe –dijo Nami sonriendo- pero tiene razón, Zoro le explico la razón a Luffy… tuvo toda la noche para explicarlo, hablaron en la habitación del capitán hasta el otro día…

-después de ese día hasta ahora han pasado mas de 4 meses y ha estado respondiendo unas misteriosas cartas de lo cual, lo único que sabemos es que vienen de parte de su padre y abuelo… Zoro es el único que lo sabe pero no me lo ha querido decir, por lealtad a su capitán, de hecho ahora esta en una misión, fue el único que no regreso a casa… -dijo Robin- según sus ultimas cartas regresara en un par de meses mas…

-Esta en una isla donde hay un cuartel de la marina, con saga intentando monitorear los movimientos de la marina a través de el y de mi abuelo…-dijo Luffy sonriendo a las 3 chicas que lo miraban impresionadas­- si querían saber me hubieran preguntado…

-ah…. Bueno iré a revisar la carne de la cena… -dijo Nojiko sintiendo la presión en el ambiente se había sorprendido al escuchar la voz del rey de los piratas pues no se imagino que las estuviera escuchando-¿te gustaría algo especial para cenar Kaizoku-ou? –Dijo en un intento por alejar la presión del lugar-

-ah… lo que quieras preparar Nojiko… es mucho mejor si contiene carne –dijo el moreno con naturalidad pues en realidad no le había molestado que hablaran sobre ese tema… no era un gran secreto el que Zoro estuviera en misión- "se ve tan linda con esa mueca de preocupación" pensó el capitán al ver a su amor mirándolo algo avergonzada-

-Ettoo… Luffy… nosotras…. –estaba tan apenada de haber hablado de lo que hacia Zoro sin el permiso de el-

-shishishi –rió quitándole importancia al asunto- no se preocupen, no es secreto nacional chicas… y menos para tu familia Nami, después de todo somos nakamas, y tu familia es la mía… "y no solo por eso ella es como mi cuñada, después de todo, tu eres mía" Robin… -la mira serio lo cual pone a la arqueóloga un poco nerviosa pero lo disimula- ¿te gustaría saber que hace exactamente Zoro? shishishi –con su sonrisa característica-

-me encantaría capitán… -le dijo también con una sonrisa la mujer sentada frente a el-

-LA CENA ESTA LISTA… NAMI AYUDAME A SERVIRLA –grito Nojiko desde la cocina interrumpiendo así la conversación que estaba a punto de iniciar entre los mugiwara. La pelirroja únicamente sonrió a su capitán y su compañera para levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina-

-shishishi… otro día te cuento Robin, solo recuérdame –le dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y caminaba sonriente, aunque algo lento hacia la cocina, dejando algo confundida y al mismo tiempo feliz a la morena- NAMIIIII!!!! ¿Quieren que les ayude a servir? ^_^

-¿¿¿¿¿comoooo????? –dejando sorprendido a la pelirroja ¿¿¿¡¡¡ese era Luffy!!!??? –es decir claro, toma pon esto en la mesa….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oi Zoro-nichan –grito una pequeña niña de pelo negro y los ojos de un color café claro, despertando así al espadachín-

-ahhhh –bostezo- ¿que sucede Sayu?- bajando del árbol en que momentos antes estaba dormido, y parándose así cerca de la niña que no llegaba a los 4 años la cual estaba acompañada por una jovencita menor que Zoro, al parecer su niñera-

- mi papa quiere hablar con tigo…. Dice que es urgente –sonríe la pequeña y le toma la mano para poder guiarlo hacia la aldea- Zoro-nichan, ¿cuando va a venir Luffy?

-no lo se… pero no creo que pueda venir por que aquí hay una base de la marina… y tu sabes es muy peligroso para el rey pirata ¿verdad? –Le dijo sonriendo a la pequeña-

-mmm…. Demo…. Oto-san lo escondería como a ti…. y eso que eres el mejor espadachín del mundo… –le dijo la niña algo triste antes de poder entrar a la base de la marina en la cual residía-

-jejeje no es lo mismo Sayu…. Yo no soy tan importante como Luffy… en fin –tocando la puerta del cuarto de su amigo- seguiremos esta conversación después ¿si? Y… le preguntare a tu padre si te dejaría ir con migo a visitarlo ¿te parece? –le dijo para poder ver a la niña sonreír pues para el ella era como su sobrina-

-¿¿¿¿me lo prometes???? –Zoro asintió- te quiero mucho Zoro…. –y le abrazo-

-yo también…. –mira a la jovencita que lo miraba con aire ilusionado- gusto en verte Riku

-ah... si… igualmente Zoro-san –baja la mirada apenada-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-saga… -dijo en voz baja e intentado observar algo entre toda esa oscuridad ya que el cuarto estaba muy poco iluminado- encenderé la luz… -comento con una gota estilo anime…

-oh claro… lo lamento Zoro olvide encender la luz… -le dijo el moreno sonriendo- jejejeje en fin, solo quería decirte que esta confirmado un ataque a villa Cocoyashi para detener al rey pirata…. –Zoro se alarmo un poco- no te preocupes… cof cof… -tosiendo un poco de manera la parecer muy dolorosa- lo lamento… ejem, te decía, esto ya ha sido informado a Hiken Ace… imagino que lo conoces… -Zoro asintió- bien el se encargara de buscar a Akagami Shanks

-¿y eso de que va a servir? ¿Hay alguna parte del plan que aun no sepa? –pregunto algo desconfiado-

-si, algo así pero es por orden del vicealmirante… ya sabes el abuelo de Luffy… dijo que no teníamos que revelar la siguiente parte del plan… pero que en la base están preparando el plan para que el ataque se lleve a cabo en 6 meses, intentan juntar reclutas valientes… pues ves que todo aquel que se enfrente a tu capitán huye –sonríe al mismo tiempo que Zoro-

-mmm…. Entiendo, ¿ya te dieron un tratamiento mejor para tu enfermedad? –le pregunto muy preocupado-

-em… no… -bajo la mirada sonriendo- y esto me lleva al siguiente punto de esta reunión… mi enfermedad es Terminal… no saben que tengo… pero si sabe que me queda menos de 1 año… -Zoro quiso decir algo pero saga le quito la palabra interrumpiéndolo- quiero que cuando eso pase te hagas cargo se Sayu… se que ella te quiere… y también se que tu la quieres… si yo muero se quedara sola y es lo que menos deseo, por lo tanto… te voy a pedir que te la lleves, no quiero que ella me vea morir poco a poco…. –sonríe a Zoro- por que no voy a morir aquí, voy a pelear y morir por tu capitán por que ambos me han salvado la vida, y que gracias a ustedes tengo a lo mas valioso de mi vida aquí con migo –comento el marino refiriéndose a Sayu-

-y ¿aun así me la confiarías a mi sabiendo que soy un pirata? –le pregunto sin ninguna intención en especial mientras se tomaba lo ultimo de su alcohol-

Saga sonrió de manera altanera levantándose y pasándole un brazo por encima de su hombro dándole así un medio abrazo y chocando sus tarros de cerveza

-por supuesto… cof… eres mi mejor amigo te confiaría hasta mi vida pero esto es mucho mas importante para mi –sonríe y de un golpe se termina el contenido de su vaso-

-prometo que no te fallare…-así como lo decía sabia que era verdad, no le iba a fallar a saga que era una persona muy importante para el, no como antes pero aun así lo apreciaba muchisimo y cuando un espadachín hacia una promesa la cumplia-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Nami, han pasado 6 días desde que el Sunny esta anclado aquí… y… creo que ya es tiempo de que regrese a villa fucsia… etto… creo, no… mas bien espero que Ace este ahí, tengo tantas ganas de verlo, -le dijo un sonriente Luffy a Nami la cual lo miraba de manera triste ambos estaban sentados en la playa-

-si, pero sabes que eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees.

-lo se y te lo agradezco –levantándose del suelo y ofreciéndole la mano a Nami para que también se pusiera en pie- pero, aquí no esta mi hogar, en cambio en mi villa me esta esperando Makino-san, el alcalde ¡y tal vez mi hermano!-

-¡si! ¡Eso creo! –un poco molesta pues no le había agradado la manera en que sus ojos brillaron al decir Makino-san ya que ella no la conocía- bueno, nos vemos mas tarde en casa, ahora iré de compras –se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando al chico extrañado-

-mmm shishishi ¡eso fue raro! –Caminando con tranquilidad hacia el Sunny que se encontraba anclado ahí cerca-

-¿eh? Hola capitán –le sonrió la arqueóloga al subir a cubierta-

-¿Robin? ¿que haces aquí? shishishi –le dijo sonriendo y se sentó en el columpio de cubierta-

-paso el tiempo…-miro alrededor- ¿y Nami?

-ah shishishi paso algo extraño –después de haberle contado todo lo que paso –

-fufufufu ay Luffy creo que ya se lo que paso –le dijo riendo, le encantaba la gente inocente ¿y quien mejor que su capitán para ese puesto?-

-¿en serio? Y… ¿me lo dirás? –Haciendo un lindo puchero-

-fufufufu ¡por supuesto! –Sonrisa- esta celosa de Makino-san

-¿de Makino? –ladea un poco la cabeza mientras se imagina a Makino y a el de la mano- pero Makino es como mi mama,

-fufufufu pero ella no lo sabe… creo que lo que debes hacer es aclararle las cosas, ella te gusta ¿no es verdad?

-¡si! –le dijo sin una pizca de vergüenza… después de todo eran nakamas- pero no se como decírselo, tengo miedo de que ella no sienta lo mismo por mi y así arruinar nuestra amistad, la quiero demasiado para hacer eso… -le dijo bajando la cabeza-

-no te preocupes capitán se que eso no pasara… estoy segura de que ella también te quiere… pero esa es tu decisión capitán, piénsalo bien, recuerda que no puedes ocultarlo para siempre.

-lo se… esta bien Robin shishishi tienes razón la iré a buscar ahora mismo y le diré que la amo… shishishi, gracias Robin… creo que se donde puede estar –después de haber dicho eso salio corriendo hacia la playa-

-fufufu son unos crios, -volviendo su vista a la carta que tenia en sus manos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En otro lugar-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Luffy… ¿acaso nunca me lo dirás? –hablaba la navegante del Sunny sentada a un lado de la tumba de su madre- como me gustaría que te quedaras aquí por siempre… pero tal vez esta tal Makino le estará esperando desde que decidió que seria un pirata…

-así es… ella me esta esperando –le dijo una voz desde su espalda mientras se sentaba junto a ella- demo… ella no es quien tu piensas… y solo he venido a decirte algo importante… me voy a quedar aquí… con tigo, por que te amo

-Lu... Luffy –a Nami se le ilumino la mirada por un momento y le abrazo- pero… y ¿¿¿Makino??? No es justo para ella, te esta esperando.

-shishishi lo se, pero ella no es quien tu piensas, ella no es importante para mi en la manera que tu lo estas pensando shishishi, ella es como mi madre… fue la mujer que me cuido a mi junto a mi hermano en el bar donde conocí a Shanks –le dijo sonriente mientras acercaba su rostro al de la mujer que amaba besándola- ¡te amo! Te amo muchísimo Nami… y siempre lo he hecho… desde el primer momento en que te vi… solo que no lo sabia en ese momento *la besa de nuevo* sino hasta que vine por ti, cundo luche contra arlong, fue cuando me di cuenta de que te amaba

-Luffy, yo también te amo, *se besan de nuevo* lo he hecho desde un principio, al igual que tu me di cuenta en el momento en que me confiaste tu tesoro, demo yo pensé –se sonroja totalmente-

-te ves hermosa –así era, la luz de la luna que comenzaba a salir la hacia ver hermosa sobretodo con ese gran sonrojo- dime que pensaste…

-jejeje etto… yo, pensé que… ¡tu eras gay! –le dijo casi en un grito y hundiendo su cara en el cuello de su capitán-

-shishishi…. –la verdad es que eso lo había sorprendido, pero no era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía- jajajaj y… ¿que estaba enamorado de Zoro? Shishishi…

-jejeje si. ¿Como lo supiste? "ay… ¡no me digas que es verdad!" –le pregunto aun sonrojada y mirándolo a los ojos-

-no es la primera vez que me lo dicen… shishishi pero, no pensé que tu también lo pensaras, creí que te habías dado cuenta desde hace mucho que te amo… *beso* Zoro… el me lo dijo… cuando se le declaro a Robin ella le dijo que parecíamos pareja jajajaja, para el fue vergonzoso a mi me causo gracia jajajajajaajaja –la abraza mas fuerte y le levanta con ella en brazos-

-¿a donde vamos? –Pregunto al ver que caminaba hacia la costa-

-Nami, por favor, ¡se mi novia! –Se sonroja al instante,-

-por supuesto capitán, -pasa los brazos tras el cuello de su chico y lo acerca a ella para besarlo-

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.- en el Sunny-.-.-.-.

-Fufufufufu sabia que esto terminaría así –había escuchado todo gracias a su akuma no mi- ¡ay! ¡Ahora soy toda una señora mirona! Fufufufu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wiiiiii ¡¡¡por fin termine el primer capitulo!!! ¡¡¡¡Me tarde casi medio semestre!!!! No hice nada en biología ni en matemáticas por culpa de este fic, y aun así no escribí nada de la libreta por que me robaron el 1 capi terminado de mi libreta de matemáticas… jajajaj ¡¡¡ ¿quien me roba a mí la libreta de matemáticas?!!! Jajaja me causo tanta gracia… y coraje por mi fic!!! ¡¡¡Estaba mas lindo!!! Pero en fin también me gusto este primer capi que hice en vacaciones… espero que les guste y visiten mi metroflog **w w w . m e t r o f l o g . c o m / Y a M i _ M a Y r A** y si les gusta el yaoi mejor jajajaja

PD: lamento haber puesto lo de Zoro y Luffy pero es que ¡no pude evitarlo! ¡Es mi pareja yaoi favorita!


End file.
